<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of the Mother of Dragons by yveskleinblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139694">The Tale of the Mother of Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yveskleinblue/pseuds/yveskleinblue'>yveskleinblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, F/M, not compliant with either season 7 or 8 because they were shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yveskleinblue/pseuds/yveskleinblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daenerys arrives on Dragonstone to start the war she has been heading towards her whole life, things take different turns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daenerys I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After a long break, i am back with another fanfic. I really missed writing, but it takes a lot of energy and time (as you can imagine). I have wanted to re-write the story from the start of season 7 onwards, but please be kind with me if some of the details do not add up regarding season 6. I will try to stay close to season 1-6 but cannot promise that i wont change some things. In this fic, i will not put the sole focus on Dany/Jon romance. </p><p>Hope you enjoy. If you do, I hope you leave a comment so we can chat and discuss any questions you have!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Daenerys </strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The sea was calm, a few clouds painted across the blue sky. She walked towards the edge of the cliff, her children sleeping peacefully behind her. The ship was getting closer, on it the King in the North. Missandei walked next to her, a worried twitch around her lips.</p><p>“What is on your mind, Missandei?” Daenerys asked as she came to a halt a couple of arm lengths away from the cliff.</p><p>Missandei looked out to the ship and took a deep breath. “I am worried about how this King will react to you, your Grace. From what I have heard, the Northerners are far from welcoming. I fear that he will not bow to you.”</p><p>Dany nodded calmly, wind whipping hair into her face. “I fear the same though I certainly hope he is not as stupid as we fear. At least he came upon my request.”</p><p>“What will you do if he does not accept your claim to make him the Warden of the North?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet,” Dany answered truthfully.</p><p>She had talked about it to Tyrion in length, had lost sleep over it. All she wanted was to rid Westeros of Cercei, to make it a better place. She feared that it would be a harder fight than expected. Wars would have to be waged, she had known as much, but she did not want to wage war against every King and Lord in the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>They stood there for a while, watching the ship get closer and closer. Missandei took her hand after the ship stopped moving and looked at her with kind eyes. “We should get back, your Grace.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys sat down on her throne, wearing the very same outfit she had worn the fist time she had set foot on Dragonstone. She had found it to make her feel powerful and at home, a feeling she had rarely felt, if at all. But still, she did not truly feel at home. The halls of Dragonstone were barren, a dark and cold energy filling every inch. Her ancestors had built this keep, but she could not feel a connection. The cliffs, the grassy hills and the smell of the sea had wrapped her into a sensation of home, just like the people that had come to Dragonstone with her. She looked toward the door as it opened, two men walking toward her; one old with his hands clasped behind his back, the other younger, black curled and wide-eyed.</p><p>While Missandei introduced her, Dany took a closer look at the man that called himself King in the North. He was handsome, she could not deny it. There was something in his eyes she could not quite place, but she felt they looked kind.</p><p>“This is Jon Snow,” the older man said. After a quick glance to Jon Snow, he added, “the King in the North.”</p><p>Dany tried to hide a smirk. “Thank you for travelling so far. I hope the seas were kind.”</p><p>Jon nodded. “Thank you, your Grace, the seas were kind indeed.”</p><p>“So, how does the bastard son of Eddard Stark become King in the North?” Daenerys wondered out loud. Tyrion had told her about Jon Snow beforehand, had told her that he trusted him and that he seemed like a man of his words.</p><p>“If I may,” the older man said, eyebrows raised. “Jon Snow may be a bastard, but the North chose him to be their leader because he has fought for the North. He is a man of his words, an honorable man, a fighter. He has faced things none of us have.”</p><p>Daenerys raised an eyebrow. “I see. Ser…”</p><p>“Your Grace, this is Ser Davos Seaworth,” Tyrion said with a smile.</p><p>“Ser Davos Seaworth, I thank you for your explanation. I have heard so many things about the Northeners and as I understand, they would not take the decision to make a bastard their King lightly. I respect that. I am unsure how much you have heard about me, but I myself believe in the right of the people to elect their own leader. If that is the best for their Kingdom, of course.”</p><p>One corner of Jon’s mouth jerked upwards. “And you do not feel it best for the North to have me as King?”</p><p>Daenerys stood up slowly. “I did not say that. Although, I wonder if you have the knowledge required to lead a Kingdom. If you will have the respect and appreciation from your people forever. People tend to lose their faith in their King or Queen if they are unsatisfied. Will you know how to handle starvation? War? Disease?”</p><p>“I do. I was the commander of the Night’s Watch. I was the son of the last Warden of the North. I have-“</p><p>“Yes,” Dany interjected as she slowly made her way to the steps. “The commander of the Night’s Watch. How many men were under your command? A hundred? Two hundred? I am sure you had to deal with some quarrels. I am sure you learned a bit through watching your father. But as a bastard, were you allowed to attend any of the important meeting? Please, do not misunderstand me. I do not care if you are a bastard or not. I care about if you are a good leader for the people in the North.”</p><p>Jon huffed out a breath of air. “And you are? You have not been here all your life and you think yourself a better leader for the North than I am?”</p><p>Dany slowly ascended the steps. “I have spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me, I don’t even remember their names. I have been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile? Faith. In myself. I have freed cities of slavery, sacked cities and acted as Queen in Mereen. I have made my fair share of mistakes, do not worry. But I have learned from them. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms, and I will.”</p><p>When she came to a halt just an arm’s length in front of him, she looked into his deep grey eyes and wondered if he saw her as a woman, incapable of ruling Westeros, or if he was impressed by her words. She could not tell.</p><p>“You’ll be ruling over a graveyard,” he explained in a low voice, eyes glancing towards Ser Davos. Dany shot a glance toward Tyrion, lost for words. What did he mean? Was he threatening war upon her?</p><p>“A graveyard…?” Tyrion inquired, stepping closer to the both of them.</p><p>Ser Davos came closer too, a serious look on his old face. “The army of the Undead are on their way to the Seven Kingdoms.”</p><p>“The…army of the Undead,” Tyrion repeated, eyes squinted.</p><p>Jon seemed to lose patience, sighing. “They are real. I’ve seen them. I fought them. They are on their way south, to pass the wall.”</p><p>Daenerys clasped her hands together. “Even if what you say is true, from what I read when I studies the Seven Kingdoms, the wall has never been breached.”</p><p>Jon nodded.</p><p>Dany had a hard time believing what he said. But then again, people had thought dragons to be a thing of the past. She herself had walked through fire. If things like that were possible, who said that undead men were not? Thoughts raced through her mind as she watched the certainty in Jon’s face grow.</p><p>“Is that why you are here?” She asked, even though she knew the answer. He had not come to bend the knee; he had come to ask for help.</p><p>“Aye,” he admitted with lines across his forehead. “We need your help. And you need ours.”</p><p>She raised a brow. “I need your help? Please enlighten me.”</p><p>Jon’s eyes examined the room before speaking again. “I know you are powerful. I know you can take King’s Landing. But if we do not defeat the Knight King and his army, none of it will matter. The people will die. If there are no people to rule, there is no need for a Queen. No matter how powerful she is.”</p><p>His words made sense. She felt like he was not lying but still, this was something she had not foreseen. A threat from north of the Northern Kingdom, a threat of dead men?</p><p>“How would I be able to help?” she inquired calmly.</p><p>“Your Grace-“ Tyrion stammered.</p><p>She held up a hand. “Please, let Jon Snow explain to us how we could help. I will then decide whether we will help or not.”</p><p>Before Jon could speak, Varys burst into the room, a worried look on his face. He made his way towards her and leaned into her. “Please dismiss your guests, your Grace. We need to have a conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe this,” Tyrion said again. “I was sure that-“</p><p>“Quiet,” Dany ordered, her back faced to them. They were standing in the map room, a tense feeling in the air. Yara had been taken, as had Ellaria. The Queen of Thornes, seated at the table, sighed heavily.</p><p>“I have told you not to underestimate Cercei. I will again advise you to attack the capital as soon as possible. She will not go without a dirty fight. I am glad we agreed to let my people stay at Highgarden until further notice. I do not want to know what would have happened had I listened to Lord Tyrion’s advice.”</p><p>Daenerys turned around, ignoring Tyrion’s pleading look. She was right. Dany regretted even following Tyrion’s plans this far, having lost her Yara and Ellaria.</p><p>“Lord Tyrion will not make a mistake like this again,” she assured Olenna. Tyrion pressed his lips onto each other. “We will have to rescue Yara and Ellaria. They have sworn to help me in this war and I will not let them be killed by Cercei.”</p><p>“Your Grace, I do not think this is a good idea,” Grey worm said. “We don’t know where they are.”</p><p>Dany nodded. “I am aware. They were captured by Yara’s uncle Euron. I think we all know where he is headed. I will take Drogon and find him.”</p><p>“It is too dangerous!” Tyrion blurted. “One arrow, and you will be shot out of the sky!”</p><p>“Lord Tyrion, instead of fearing for Queen Daenerys’ life, you would do well thinking of better plans. You might want to overthink if you truly are capable of not letting feelings of you brotherly love interject,” Olenna seethed. “I am certain Queen Daenerys is capable of saving Yara and Ellaria.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daenerys II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock on her door. Daenerys looked at Missandei, who was helping her out of the copper tub, and raised her brows.<br/>When Missandei shrugged softly, she tied the robe her friend was helping her into together.<br/><br/>“Who is it?” she asked.<br/><br/>The door opened with hesitation and Grey Worm appeared, his face as unreadable as ever.<br/>“Lord Tyrion is here to speak to you,” he announced. Dany pressed her lips onto each other but nodded. She was interested in what he had to say for himself, after all. The last hours had been spent discussing what had happened with Missandei, weighing her options regarding Cersei, wondering if she should take only Drogon or all three to destroy Euron’s fleet.<br/>Tyrion entered, eyes jumping from Missandei back to her. Dany gestured to Missandei to leave them alone, giving her a smile before her friend closed the door.<br/>“Your Grace I-“he began to say, only to turn silent. He looked around the room, lost for words.<br/><br/>When Daenerys did not say anything, he sighed heavily. “I am here to apologize. I underestimated our enemy. I thought-“<br/>“You thought,” Dany interjected, “that you knew your family. Knew their plans and the dirty ways they play the game. You did not, Tyrion. I hope the realization teaches you to not underestimate them.”<br/><br/>He nodded. “I did. Underestimate them, I mean. It will not happen again, I swear.” She watched as he balled his hands into fists, pain in his eyes. She believed him. There was a lot of pain and sorrow in his eyes, but also the wish for true forgiveness. Daenerys was fond of him and was painfully reminded of Jorah and his betrayal. She smiled, but it was not a true smile, the anger still deep in the pit of her stomach.<br/><br/>“I will leave for Euron’s fleet at sunrise,” she said, walking over to the hearth, watching the flames dance peacefully. The fire made her feel calmer. She knew Tyrion would object to her plan.<br/><br/>“Your Grace, if I may,” he said carefully, “I am still your Hand. I would strongly advise you not to do this. There are other options.”<br/>She turned her head around, arms crossed in front of her chest. “Other options?”<br/><br/>He walked over to her, his face laid in worry. “We can try and negotiate. If you set Euron’s fleet aflame, Cersei might see it as the opportunity to declare war.”<br/><br/>Dany scoffed. “The war has already begun the second I stepped onto this island and you know that. From what Varys has gathered, Euron is trying to get Cersei to marry him. We must rescue Yara and Ellaria. There will be nothing to negotiate. You will need to find out what Jon Snow wants from me. I trust you will be able to do so?”<br/>Tyrion hesitated. “Your Grace, please,” he balled his hands into fists. “I am concerned for your life. If you do this, I do not know what Cersei will do.”<br/><br/>She could see he was telling the truth and yet she did not believe him fully. There was something in his eyes she knew too well, something she had felt herself once upon a time. He was torn apart between hatred toward his sister and the fact that she was family. Dany could sympathize, but as the Hand of the Queen, Tyrion had to let go.<br/><br/>“If you feel this position does not suit you anymore,” she said as softly as she could, yet she knew it sounded harsh, “you may want to tell me, Lord Tyrion. You knew what it meant to come here and fight your family for the throne. I see a man who is torn before me, not a man who is sure of the path he must take. Take the time while I am gone and think about your position. I advise you to choose wisely, because once you made a choice, it will be made without the possibility to go back.”<br/>With those words she left the room, an ache in her heart for her friend. She had grown to like Tyrion, as an adviser, as a friend, even as family. The prospect of seeing him go and choose something else hurt her, but she knew she had made the right decision to let him choose himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>She saw him stand by the cliff, his heavy cloak dancing behind him in the harsh wind. Daenerys had opted for her warmer dress and leather gloves but had also given in to Missandei’s pleads to at least wear a breast plate, which she had wonderfully worked into the design of the dress. With a warm embrace and the promise to return, Daenerys had made her way to the place where her children usually resided, but instead of them, she had found Jon Snow.<br/><br/>“Here to ponder?” she asked him as she stepped to his side, looking out the sea. It had rained the night before, and the clouds still dark and plenty.<br/><br/>Jon glanced at her with his dark eyes. “Aye.”<br/>His face showed signs of no sleep, dark circles under his eyes. Dany wondered if he was brooding or playing a game with waiting here by the cliff when he had been told she would be leaving.<br/><br/>“I hope you will feel comfortable here while I leave,” she said and called out for Drogon in her mind. She could feel him close. “I would not want my guests to feel unwelcome.”<br/>“I do feel unwelcome,” he mumbled. “My sword was taken, my boat was taken. There is no way off this island and I am surrounded by people who do not like me. I am needed in the North and if you do not plan on helping me, I should return there as soon as possible.”<br/><br/>“I am willing to help you as soon as I know more,” she explained. “You must see that there is much more I need to know before I pledge my army to your cause. As far as I am concerned, you have neither bend the knee nor given me evidence of what you say.”<br/><br/>Drogon’s roar shattered through the air as she descended through the clouds above the sea, flying so close to the water his wings almost touched it, right before his wings brought him right to the edge of the cliff and he flew by them, only to slowly land right behind them, the earth shaking beneath him.<br/>Dany could feel the amazement coursing through Jon as he watched Drogon approach, his mouth agape. Drogon stopped two arm’s length before them, his eyes set on the strange man, teeth bared. Dany could feel the heat radiate off him as she climbed on his back.<br/><br/>“We will see each other soon enough, Jon Snow,” she said as she willed Drogon to leap into the air.<br/><br/>She had spent the hours before talking to Varys, Tyrion, Missandei, and Grey Worm, trying to find out exactly where Euron’s fleet would be at the moment. They had been able to narrow it down and Dany knew it would not take long there. Rheagal and Viserion joined them, both on either side, their roars sweet and joyful in Dany’s ears. She could feel their excitement and the fire in their lungs rumbling to burn the wooden ships down, feeding off their mother’s desire. They stayed close to the sea, the cold wind against their hot scales. She went through the plan in her head many times until she could see the ships in the far distance. Drogon brought them up the clouds, as she could not let them see her before she could attack them. The anticipation of what was to come made her heartbeat faster. Drogon led them all to where the ships were right beneath the blanket of clouds. Daenerys gathered her breath and closed her eyes before willing Drogon to dive through the clouds, leaving the other two to roam around above, waiting for the moment their mother would call for them.<br/><br/>Once broken through the clouds, she was close enough to the ships that Drogon could break their masts with the swing of his tail. Dany went right for the ship in front, the yells and screams of the people beneath her. Drogon roared so loudly, she felt as if her ears were about to burst. She could see that some of the men on the ships were running about with bows in their hands, others just watching her fly by. Drogon flew around Euron’s ship twice, smoke escaping out of his nostrils. She could see a man dressed in black, an insane smile on his lips, with eyes wide open. She saw no weapons that could hurt her dragon, only swords that would not hurt him in the least. Drogon landed on the ship, his claws digging into the sides of the wood, the men scrambling to get away, all standing in front of him. With the sweep of his tail, Drogon cleared room for himself and his mother, roaring and hissing.<br/><br/>The man she was sure to be Euron stepped forward, his eyes trailing Drogon as if he wished to die by his flame.<br/>“Dragon Queen,” he shouted, “What grands me the honor?”<br/><br/>His boldness surprised her but she had no intention of playing the game he was intending to play.<br/>“I think we both know why I am here,” she told him, Drogon beneath her growling. “Free the people you have captured or I’ll burn down your ships.”<br/><br/>Euron laughed like a madman. “If you burn them down, you’ll burn them too.”<br/><br/>Daenerys watched the man step closer to them, his arms in the air as if to dare her. She looked around and saw that the other ships were filled with people and archers aiming their arrows at her and she calculated the next moves in her head. Surely, this man would not keep Yara and Ellaria on any other ship than his. He seemed too cocky and sure of himself for him not to taunt the women with his behavior.<br/>Daenerys felt Drogon’s body shift as she sent the thoughts out to him and felt the heat of his flames as she set the ships closest on fire.<br/>She could see Euron’s face change to anger, his fingers reaching for his weapon.<br/><br/>“Move another muscle and Drogon will swallow you whole,” she warned him as the fire seized. “Bring me Ellaria and Yara and you might not die today.”<br/><br/>He seemed to ponder her words, the men behind him had all drawn their swords. Before he could answer, she felt Drogon move his head upward so fast, she could barely react. When she heard the noise of something bounce off his scales, she saw that some archers had shot at her and he had shielded her with his neck. He let out a roar and brought himself back down and Dany saw Euron watching her closely.<br/>With her patience at its end, she let Drogon inch closer to him, his claws breaking through the wood of the ship easily, his head low, eyes set onto the man, a sizzling roar in his lungs.<br/><br/>“Bring them to me, now,” she said. “I will not ask you again.”<br/><br/>Euron said something she could not hear to his men. They nodded and left, presumably to get both women. Daenerys felt herself on edge, wanting to leave the ship as fast as possible. She wanted to set the whole fleet aflame. He had taken her allies prisoner so he had to die. The man seemed out of touch with reality and Daenerys knew that he would be a dangerous person to fight against. If she were to leave him alive but burn his ships, he would be filled with rage toward her. There was no other option.<br/>The men came back with Ellaria and Yara, both chained and bruised up. When they saw her, relief blossomed on their faces. Yara shook of the men holding her by the arms and walked toward Euron, whose eyes were still locked on Dany.<br/><br/>“I hope my generosity is not forgotten,” he told Daenerys with a grin. “I gave you what you asked for. Maybe we can find some other things to be generous with.”<br/>Daenerys rolled her eyes and gestured toward Yara and Ellaria. “Free them,” she ordered. When they were finally free of their chains, she gestured them to climb onto Drogon. Ellaria climbed up with a nervous look on her face while Yara stayed on the ship.<br/><br/>“Your Grace, might I have the honor?” Yara asked her, a grin on her lips. Daenerys knew what she meant the second she saw that Yara had taken a dagger from one of the men who had freed her from her chains without him noticing.<br/>Dany nodded and watched as Yara turned around and yanked the dagger into Euron’s heart, no time for him to react as his eyes had been set on Daenerys. As the smirk died off his lips, his men screamed and made their way toward Yara, swords ready. Yara let her uncle’s body fall and spat on him before running toward Drogon, already climbing him as he bathed the men running toward him in flames. When Yara seated herself behind Ellaria and Daenerys, Drogon leapt into the air with a roar, bathing the ships underneath in fire.<br/><br/>“Not all of them, your grace,” Yara yelled over the sound of the flames. “We could use some more ships!”</p>
<p><br/>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at Dragonstone, Daenerys found herself tired and worn out. She had made sure that Yara and Ellaria were seen to before returning to her own chambers where Missandei had been waiting with a freshly made bath for her. The silver tub was filled with hot water and oils, ready for her to step into. With a heavy sigh, Daenerys let herself immerge in the hot water, the sweat and stress drifting away. Missandei combed out her hair, staying silent as she often did when she waited for Daenerys to offer her thoughts in her own time. As Dany let her hands drift through the water, she closed her eyes.<br/><br/>“I hope I did the right thing,” she whispered, feeling vulnerable.<br/><br/>Back in Essos, she had been sure of most decisions she had made but since she had come here, she had found a difference in herself. Tyrion advice always countered her instincts and she wondered if she was truly too ruthless and too forward sometimes. She always tried hard to be just and fair, but she felt that here, in Westeros, she had to be harsher than back in Essos. Here, the people only had her father in mind, the mad king. They despised her without having ever met her, they had not waited for her return as her brother had always told her. She had known he had lied but still, the people of King’s Landing would not embrace her with open hearts, neither had the Lords and Ladies so far. Ellaria, Lady Olenna and Yara had joined her out of hatred of Cersei, not out of love for her.<br/><br/>“Why are you doubting yourself so much, your Grace?” Missandei asked as she poured hot water over her hair. “I have noticed you growing unsure of yourself and your decisions.”<br/><br/>“Now that I am here, I find it hard to balance justice and harshness. People will not see me attacking King’s Landing as a gift to them but rather an attack. How can I make sure the people know that I come to free them, not to kill them?”<br/><br/>Missandei shifted herself so that Daenerys could see her face.<br/>“The same way you did back in Essos. It is still the same, your Grace. You answer injustice with justice. The people will see you for what you are. Trust your instincts. They have never betrayed you.”<br/><br/>Dany nodded. She took Missandei’s hand and smiled.<br/><br/>“I don’t know what I would do without you,” she whispered. “Thank you.”<br/><br/>Missandei smiled and squeezed her hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>after receiving some rude comments, I was honestly really really bummed out and also disappointed, since I always thought the GoT fandom to be a supportive and nice one. It made me really not want to continue this fic (which is probably exactly what those rude people wanted) but after reading through the very nice comments, I chose to continue this story.<br/>Thank you so much for everyone who was really nice in the comments, it really really made my day and I can't even begin to explain how much they helped me wanting to continue this. I am currently also writing other fics so I might only update this one every week. Hope you liked this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daenerys III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You weren’t gone long,” Jon said with a put-on smile as he sat down opposite her.<br/>She had invited him to dine, just the two of the without any distractions. She had insisted on speaking to him alone in a setting that might prompt them to feel more connected to each other instead of two strangers talking about plans and attacks. He glanced over the table and Dany found herself smiling at his clear amazement of the food that was before them. </p>
<p>“No, I was not,” she agreed as she took a sip of her wine, “I hope you were not bored to death here by yourself.”</p>
<p>Jon shook his head. “Can’t say I was alone. The Dothraki never truly left my side once I stepped outside my chamber.” </p>
<p>Dany raised a brow. “Well, I am glad you had some company then. Have you explored the island?” She gestured to him to start eating and watched as he chewed on the piece of horsemeat. </p>
<p>“As much as I would love to exchange pleasantries, I would much rather just get to the point of this,” he said, his voice laced with sharpness. “Am I right to think you did not invite me here to talk about the island and the weather?” </p>
<p>Daenerys looked into his dark eyes, the light of the candles on the table bathing his face in warmth. He looked tired; dark circles under his eyes, but he was still one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She was not sure if it was the way the corner of his lip moved upward even when his voice sounded sharp or the softness of his eyes, but somehow she found herself attracted to him. </p>
<p>“I invited you here as an act of kindness. From what I have heard about you, you are quite a remarkable man. You and I seem to have a lot in common when it comes to how we want to lead our people and what we wish for them. Tyrion swears you are not a liar and I found myself to believe what you were telling me about the threat to the North. I want you to explain to me, step by step, exactly what you saw there. If I am to be the queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I need to be aware of whatever will be happening. I want to help you, Jon Snow, I do.” </p>
<p>He seemed surprised by her words, his face shifting. He looked like he had prepared for the worst, had been sure to hear that he was a liar or a madman. <br/>“Does that mean you will help us?” </p>
<p>“It means that I will do whatever I can to safe Westeros from harm. Now, tell me everything you know.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>The chair was more uncomfortable than ever, Daenerys found, as she seated herself at the head of the stone table that resembled the Westeros. The sun was shining, peacefully dipping the room in a warm light. Dany closed her eyes, trying to keep calm in the light of the discussion that was taking place upon the Westeros-shaped stone table. </p>
<p>“Why are you even here?” Yara asked through her teeth, her eyes set upon Tyrion who sighed heavily. </p>
<p>“All I am saying is that we need a better plan than to just bathe King’s Landing in fire. We have to find a way to take it without killing thousands of innocent lives.” </p>
<p>“I think Lord Tyrion is right,” said Varys with a worried look. “We are here to help the common people, not burn them.” He turned his face to Daenerys. </p>
<p>“Your Grace?” </p>
<p>Daenerys’ eyes looked upon everyone seated at the table, then she stood up, her hands clasped in front of her. </p>
<p>“I appreciate everyone’s ideas and thoughts,” she announced, “but I am not here to do more harm than necessary. I am aware that there is no way to take King’s Landing without people dying. But,” she looked at Varys, “those people should be those who oppose us, not the commoners.” </p>
<p>Ellaria scoffed. “No offence, your grace, but there is no way to take the city without commoners dying. I know Cersei. She will have a plan for when we attack and she does not care about the commoners.” </p>
<p>“Cersei does not care, as much is true,” Varys nodded. </p>
<p>“We could starve the city. Place our men outside the gates until Cersei has to make a move,” Tyrion offered. </p>
<p>“And how is that better?” Daenerys asked with a frown. “How is starving the commoners more generous?” </p>
<p>“Well, they wouldn’t die,” Tyrion offered, but he sounded like he knew he was not making the most compelling point. </p>
<p>Daenerys sighed and turned around, to look out onto the calm sea. </p>
<p>“Your Grace, what if we attack with just the dragons? Our men could wait outside the walls until you and your dragons dealt with the Red Keep,” Yara offered. </p>
<p>“No,” Tyrion said in a harsh tone. “If you think it is that easy, you do not know my sister very well. After what happened to Euron, she will be doing whatever she deems necessary to prepare for such an attack.” </p>
<p>For a moment, Daenerys imagined what it would be like to lay the Red Keep in flames so high, they would be seen from far away. The Keep her ancestors had built and the throne with it. When he had come here, she had been eager to start the war, to get the throne she had longed for so long. She turned around and put her hands onto the table, the cold stone pleasant underneath her warm hands. </p>
<p>“We have another thing to worry about,” she announced. “Jon Snow has come and told me about a threat to the North. I do not know if he is saying the truth, but we should hear his words as well, to decide on what to do. I trust you all in helping me take back the throne but I the matter of the North seems quite pressing. As I still wish to talk Jon Snow into joining us in the war against Cersei, we must listen.” </p>
<p>“A threat to the North?” Olenna asked with a mocking tone. “What threat?” </p>
<p>“I will let him tell us himself,” Dany offered with a sigh. She nodded to the guards by the doors, who left to bring Jon Snow and Davos Seaworth to them. </p>
<p>Jon entered first, tired look on his face. Dany noticed that she had never seen him not look tired and the thought of it made her feel uneasy. He looked around the room and halted before the empty chair that was meant for him. Dany could see her advisors faces turn sour when they saw the King in the North. Olenna leaned back in her chair. </p>
<p>“Lord Snow,” Daenerys announced. “I have gathered all of these people here so you might have an audience when explaining further about this threat to the North. Please, have a seat.” </p>
<p>He sat down and Davos Seaworth stood behind him with his hands behind his back. Jon looked uncomfortable and tired and Daenerys found herself wondering if he had the ability to smile. </p>
<p>~~ </p>
<p>The conversation had gone done a path where Daenerys felt she had to intervene. With Yara half kneeling on the table, shouting at Jon and Ellaria laughing at the absurdity of Jon’s words, Tyrion tried to calm everyone down. </p>
<p>“Please,” he said as loud as he could without it breaking into a scream, “calm down. Lord Snow has told us all he knows and we are all sane people here.”</p>
<p>“I highly doubt that,” Olenna said under her breath with a side eye toward Jon Snow. </p>
<p>“If this were to be true,” Yara said “Then what do you expect us to do? If we march north and help you against these dead men, what do you think will Cersei do? Wait for us to come back South so she can fight us then?” </p>
<p>Jon sighed. “If we do not defeat the Night King and his army, there will not be anything left. Everyone will die. Cersei too. The throne, the kingdoms, Westeros for all we know will cease to exist, why is this so hard for you to grasp?” </p>
<p>Yara pushed herself back off the table and turned around in anger. </p>
<p>“Why should we believe a word he is saying?” Ellaria asked. “What if he is playing a dirty game with us and is actually helping Cersei?” </p>
<p>Jon frowned and stood up angrily, his face like a wolf ready to attack. </p>
<p>“How dare you,” Jon barked before Daenerys interjected. </p>
<p>“Silence!” she demanded. “We have no reason not to believe Jon Snow.” </p>
<p>“This is madness,” Olenna laughed. “Utter nonsense.” </p>
<p>Dany shot her a warning glance. “We will deal with the threat to the North after we deal with Cersei.”</p>
<p>Jon looked at her, his mouth agape, his shoulders dropped. “It will be too late!” he said with so much force, it was almost a scream. </p>
<p>“From what you have told me, we will not be able to fight them if the Seven Kingdoms are not united. We have to fight Cersei first, because she will not help us,” Dany explained while looking at him directly. “King’s Landing will fall in no time if we do it right. Then we will use our combines forces and fight the dead. We still have enough time.” </p>
<p>“If I may,” Tyrion said calmly, “I would suggest we all meet again tomorrow. I think everyone has enough to think about for the day and the tension in this room is making me miss King’s Landing quite a bit I have to admit.” Tyrion smile faded when no one laughed at his sad excuse for a joke, but Daenerys still felt thankful. He was right, after all. </p>
<p>“Lord Tyrion is right. Thank you all for coming. Yara, could I please have a word with you?” </p>
<p>Yara nodded and they waited for everyone to leave. </p>
<p>“Your Grace?” </p>
<p>Daenerys reached across the corner of the table and put her hand on hers. </p>
<p>“Are you feeling alright? I do not want to imagine what you’ve been through, what your uncle did.” </p>
<p>Yara shook her head with a smirk on her face, her eyes set on Dany’s hand on hers. </p>
<p>“Nothing I can’t handle, your Grace. I am just thankful you came and saved mine and Ellaria’s asses.” </p>
<p>Dany chuckled. “Well, I could not just let him take you both. Still, I am sorry he had the chance to get to you in the first place.” </p>
<p>“I am here now, that is all that counts,” she said. After a few seconds of silence, Yara looked into her eyes and Dany swore she saw a spark of annoyance. “Do you truly believe Snow?”</p>
<p>Dany let her hand slip off Yara’s gently and looked out to the balcony. “I do, yes. I know it is strange. I don’t really know him but I know Tyrion and he swears Jon Snow is not a liar. Have you heard about all he has accomplished? Quite remarkable. It is strange, I know, but I really do believe him.” </p>
<p>Yara hummed, then leaned back, her arms resting carelessly on the armrest. “Dead men and a dead King. I still do not believe it.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” </p>
<p>“It sounds like nonsense.” </p>
<p>“Dragons were thought to be gone and now three are roaming the skies. I walked through fire. How does any of that make sense? If I can fly on a fire-breathing beast, dead men can walk in the icy North as well.” </p>
<p>Yara released a deep breath, then smiled. “I guess so, your Grace.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Being a ruler comes with so many meetings and talks and those are always fun to write! Next chapter, plans are going to be made and some interesting conversations will be had. Would love for you to comment if you feel inclined to do so! Hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>